dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
The Universes in Dragon Ball Multiverse
This article is a list of the universes in Dragon Ball Multiverse and the changes in them that makes the timeline deviate from the known one (note: at this time, most changes are just guessed. Guessed changes are labeled as on "guessed"). A "universe wheel" has been provided on the NEWS section of the DBM site. Universe 0: Multiverse Tournament Location Change: Unknown when or why, but there is no life at all in this universe. This was the reason it was chosen as the tournament location, because the events of the tournament would have absolutely no chance of harming any life unrelated to the tournament. Universe 1: Organizers (Kaioshins) Change: In this universe, the Kais took a more active role in monitoring the various species and defused any significant threats. It is confirmed that they managed to kill Bibidi before he created Buu in this universe; they also killed Freeza, Cold, Coola, Bojack and his gang and Broly too when he was still a baby. They have since lived in peace until the Vargas discovered interdimensional travel. Universe 2: Other Toriyama Characters and Mary Sue/Imagination Change: Supposedly, this universe is magical and contains no sense of logic; like the absence of any Z-Fighters, although Mary Sue is facetiously said to be related to several of them. The Universe 2 heroes and villains are those from other Toriyama manga and video games, such as Dr.Slump, Neko Majin Z, Dragon Quest, Toriyama's Sandland and Chrono Trigger, and even Toriyama himself (in his "Tori-Bot" caricature). Salagir and Gogeta Jr. also appear in this universe in their avatar forms. Universe 3: Raichi , Tapion , Baddack & King Piccolo Change ''': This universe seems to be a series of standalone what-ifs that did not make it to be their own alternate universes. Most of the fighters in this universe have no knowledge of each other entering the tournament, yet the events that happened in their universe managed to not conflict with each other. The Saiyans rebelled against Freeza and were later destroyed by Dr. Raichi and the only survivor is King Baddack. In Age 780, Hoi convinces Dr. Raichi to free Tapion from the music box. The Saiyan Ghost Warriors kill Hoi, and help seal Hildegan into Tapion's body again. Dr. Raichi then constructs a bracelet that lets Tapion control Hildegan, and the two become good friends. At some point, King Piccolo and Kami fused, presumably to fight of the saiyan invaision of earth. (as no saiyan has advanced beyond ssj, and bardock is a mid tier super saiyan, the nameless namekian would be enough to save the earth from them), Piccolo started his third reign of terror on the earth, altough less brutaly than before, due to kami's good nature softening him. Piccolo seems to be in inner conflict with himself because of this, bus has only recently become aware of this. Events between u9 on earth and u3 on earht where presumably the same until the saiyan invasion. Which the earthlings clearly where not ready for. Forcing kami to release piccolo. Universe 4: Universal Buu/Zen-Buu '''Change: The Universal Buu (or "Zen Buu" as the fan-base calls him) has absorbed everything he deemed interesting enough to absorb in his universe. Following his final battle with Vegetto, he managed to absorb Vegetto, who defused into Goku and Vegeta and they were shrunken down inside his body at the time. Vegeta threatened to pull the pod with the Fat Buu, so Zen Buu absorbs him. Then a battle erupts between Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and Zen Buu (Vegeta absorbed). Goku is fighting a losing battle, and it is only after Kibito Kai distracts Zen Buu, that he is able to explode from within Buu's body. Unfortunately, Buu regenerates from the explosion and absorbs Goku and reabsorbs the other Saiyans. Then Zen Buu turns into an Anti-Hero due to Goku and the others influencing him. He turns Kibito Kai into a cookie and eats him, then gathers the Dragon Balls and revives those he had killed. He then travels throughout the universe, doing good and evil. He then turns into an omnipotent god. Universe 5: XXI Change: It is currently unknown what took place in Universe 5 or who the only contestant, XXI, is. What is known is that in this universe there are no apparent Z-Fighters, meaning that either something catastrophic annihilated them or they were never born in the first place. It is also known that XXI is not alone, and he is not using his true form when in his tournament space. He is briefly seen talking to an unknown figure, asking how he can destroy Android 18. Universe 6: Bojack's Gang & Kat's Group Change: With Gokū's absence, Bojack won the battle against the Z-Warriors by Gokū not interfering. His team is missing two members, Bido and Gokua, who were killed during the battle. Bojack fashioned an empire after leveling what remained of Freeza's family's influence, but a gang of strangely-powerful girls somehow survived and were deemed strong enough to join in the tournament. Universe 7: The Super Namek Change: The invasion of Namek occurred apparently without intervention of the Z-Fighters. To combat Freeza, the Nameks all fused together into a hyper-powerful being, identified as the "Super Namek" (or the "Nameless Namekian" by fans). It is revealed later that his name is Gast Carcolh. This Super Namek defeated Freeza and later went onto defeat a "lizard monster" and a "pink demon" among many other adventures. Universe 8: Freeza's World Trade Organization Change: After Vegeta's defeat on Earth, Gokū does not stop Krillin from executing Vegeta, and Vegeta dies on Earth. Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan then head to Namek to use the Dragon Balls there. While searching for Dragon Balls, Gohan and Krillin are almost killed by Dodoria trying to save Dende, but manage to escape, pretending to be killed. They then get the help of the Namekian warriors on their search for the Dragon Balls. Dodoria later discovers that he did not actually kill the two Earthlings, and goes on a search for them. He later finds Gohan and Dende on their way to Guru. Dodoria is intercepted and killed by Nail before he is able to do any damage. After Dodoria does not return, Freeza sends Zarbon to go find the remaining villages, and informs him he has sent for the Ginyu Force to bring new scouters and help with the search for the Dragon Balls. Meanwhile, Gohan tells Guru of their tale, and Guru unlocks some of Gohan's potential. On his way to get Krillin to be powered up, Krillin and Gohan go to stop Zarbon from killing innocent Namekians. A battle ensues, and the Earthlings are losing. They manage to blind Zarbon with a Solar Flare, and Krillin throws a Destructo Disc at Zarbon, but it barely misses a vital point. Enraged, Zarbon powers up to his Monster Form, and shoots a massive beam at the Z-Fighters.In the aftermath, furious and determined, Gohan fires one final Masenko at Zarbon, and kills him. He then finds Krillin, and watches him die. After being healed and rallying, Gohan, Bulma, Nail, and Guru formulate a plan to get the Dragon Balls and wait for Gokū to arrive on Namek. Nail attacks Freeza's ship out in the open, severely damaging it and enraging Freeza. Meanwhile, Gohan sneaks aboard the ship and steals the remaining Dragon Balls while Freeza fights Nail. After Gohan escapes with the Dragon Balls, Nail informs Freeza that the Dragon Balls will never grant the wish of someone as evil as him. In his rage, Freeza mortally wounds Nail. Freeza finds that his ship is still functional, and then notices that the Dragon Balls are missing. He begins to frantically search for them, but to no avail. He notices the sky become dark, and remembers that Namek has no night, and realizes the Z Fighters are using the Dragon Balls. Determined to not allow them to use them, and to not be made a fool of, Freeza launches a Death Ball at the core of Namek, causing the planet to explode before the Z Fighters are able to make any wishes. It is unknown what happened to the Ginyu Force, and what happened to Gokū. Goku arrives on planet and finds Nail barely alive. Goku heals Nail and they both plan on going to Freeza's planet, and fighting him. During the battle, Ginyu attempts to switch bodies with Goku, but Nail gets in the way and Ginyu is in Nail's body. Nail dominates the battle, but however, Recomme appeared, and forces Nail to switch back bodies with Ginyu, then kills Nail. Goku then fights with Freeza, and Goku forces Freeza to transform into his Final Form, and Freeza manages to kill Goku, at the cost of destroying his city. Freeza then blames Ginyu, and executes him. However, Ginyu survived, and switched bodies with King Cold and killed him to get revenge on Freeza. Ginyu then pretends that he is King Cold, and trains and discovers the Augmention forms. However, during the tournament Freeza is told by Buu of Universe 4 that one of Freeza's members is not in his real body. Universe 9: Earth Warriors Change: Goku never met with Kurilin. Kurilin has become a master martial arts fighter and wears Master Roshi's turtleshell and has gotten a beard. He talks to Goku from Universe 18, mentioning that he's never met Goku, but that he's interacted with another one of the Saiyans. He leaves Goku, before mentioning 'Coola's empire', indicating that in this universe, Coola is the leader of the World Trade Organization and not his brother, Freeza. Tien and Yamcha are seen with him. Yamcha, who claims he's a cyborg, fights Android #18 and takes time to realize she's an artificial human, indicating the androids weren't built in this universe. This would make sense, since they were originally only built by Dr. Gero to kill Goku, who doesn't seem to have visited earth in this Universe. Universe 10: Primitive Saiyans & Namekians Change: The Saiyans never left their original home world and never developed space travel, limiting their exposure to the universe, while the Namekians managed to escape the original catastrophe on their own home world. Freeza's family has been killed off by the Supreme Kai. Despite all of this, and perhaps due to the nature of the tournament, the Saiyans & Nameks were deemed the strongest in this universe. This universe contains a multitude of opponents, half of which are not fond of the other. (This Universe is just like Universe 1 minus the interuniversal travel.) Universe 11: Babidi & Majin Demons Change: This is the "unseen timeline", where the androids where nearly deactivated instead of beaten (the z-warriors befriended them), and trunks returned to the future with a deactivator. Due to cell never appearing, kami refused to fuse with piccolo as he deemed it unecessary. He later also refused to let the z-fighters use the time chamber. Resulting in the z-warriors being less powerfull when babidi and dabura appeared 7 years later. Dabura and buu where able to defeat the weaker z-warriors (who had no ssj3 or even 2) and started his reign of terror on the universe. Due to Goku not being able to "push" majin buu in their battle, majin buu presumably did not listen to Goku when he suggested buu kill babidi. Dabura was not killed by buu. Presumably because he saw buu's power before mocking him. Future trunks ended up being killed by cell in his universe. Leading to the main dbz timeline where cell did appear. Universe 12: Future Trunks & #16 Change: This is the universe that the Future/Mirai Trunks comes from - a universe where Gokū defeated Freeza and Cold, succumbs to the heart virus, and the Z-Fighters are killed off by the Androids who terrorize the Earth for years on end. Trunks ultimately destroys these Androids and this world's Cell. Since he saved his world, Trunks has been busy restoring the Earth, until he was asked to enter this tournament. With knowledge from his exploration to the past, Trunks went to Dr. Gero's destroyed laboratory and found a deactivated Android 16, who was rebuilt with the help of Trunks' mother Bulma. Universe 13: The Super Saiyans Change: Kakarotto never hit his head as a baby and never became Gokū, so he slaughtered all life on Earth. Later, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz picked him up from Earth. They then traveled to Namek to find the Dragon Balls. There, they fought Freeza and won, as Vegeta unlocked the secret of the Super Saiyan. It is unknown if they ever got their wish on Namek, due to the way the Namekian Dragon Balls worked. Universe 14: The Androids #17 & #18 Change: In this universe the Earth's civilization is utterly destroyed and in ruins and humanity continues to suffer and die by the hands of Android 17 and 18 as a result of Gohan in Universe 17 losing to Cell (since Trunks had gone into that timeline and had been killed by Cell, he was not able to go back in time and save this universe). They probably destroyed the cell-labs. Bojack and his crew are never released since the four planets serving as homes for the Kais are still intact. It is stated, however, stated by Universe 9 Yamcha that within 10 years maximum they will no longer have the energy to even walk (Salagir's explanation on why the Future Androids are weaker than the Present Androids in DBZ). Universe 15: I'K'L Change: In this universe, there are no Z-Fighters who are currently alive, due to the fact that 17 and 18 killed them all, and Trunks was most likely killed by Cell who went into the past. (This is heavily suggested by the fact there is no 17 and 18 from Universe 15 in the tournament.) So, the only source of power seems to be an unborn alien child named I'K'L. Universe 16: Vegetto Change: Vegetto never defused, was able to defeat Kid Buu, and eventually had a daughter named Bra (shown in the special chapter with Bulma as her mother); since Uub was never the reincarnation of Majin Buu, he had a lot of time to train Pan, Bra, and himself. Gohan became the guardian of Earth once he learned to control his anger. Pan is shown to have unlocked the Super Saiyan form and Bra is shown to have unlocked the Super Saiyan 2 form. As for the others (Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Videl), their lives are presumably identical to their Universe 18 counterparts. Universe 17: Cell & Cell Jr. Change: Cell killed Gohan and Gokū, then advanced to kill the remaining Z-Fighters. The real change was that Gohan did not release his anger in the Kamehameha clash, and has vaporized by Cell. Universe 18: Z-Warriors (DBZ Prime Universe) Change: None. This is the "Main Universe", 20 years after Majin Buu's death. Life went on after the defeat of Buu. Gokū trained Uub and Pan as well as himself. Vegeta surely trained, also. Vegeta seems to be at rest with being a good guy, as he tells off his primitive counterpart. Gohan has apparently become a scholar as well, and has supposedly developed a hidden grudge against Vegeta due to an incident in the past (in the novelization, Vegeta almost harms Pan while training with them on the Lookout). Universe 19: Heloïtes Change: In this universe, Freeza's empire attempted to annex or destroy planet Helior, so here the Heloïtes fought back and defeated the empire. They lived peacefully since then, until they were invited to join in the tournament. They exhibit incredible technology, the likes of which can even respond to and surprise some of the more powerful warriors in the tournament like Uub and Majin Buu. Also, Raditz managed to kill Gohan, Gokū, and Piccolo on Earth. Universe 20: Broly Change: Broly survived his second encounter with Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta and returned later on an eliminated the Z-Fighters. Somehow, he became encased in ice while in space, perhaps sparing the universe from his insatiable rage. It is unknown what happened to Buu to make Broly the only fighter deemed powerful enough to attend. Changes to DB Canon Interestingly, DBM has curved a few commonly-accepted tidbits of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z in Universe 18 to "better fit" the storyline - some of which are described below: *The Broly movies are rewritten. The Z-Fighters do not defeat Broly by giving their energy to Gokū alone; he creates a Spirit Bomb in order to propel Broly into the incoming Comet Kumori, defusing the comet and winning the battle. Broly survives however and returns many years later for a rematch with an older Gohan and Vegeta. He is defeated when Piccolo strategizes that only the Sun could finish off Broly, and the combined forces of Vegeta, Gohan, and unknown to them, Gokū, manage to meet this goal. *The fighters of Universe 19, the "Heliolites", are not Tuffles despite popular claim. This would make sense being that they, the Tuffles, were one of the few races in Dragon Ball to have direct technological superiority (based on sheer evolution alone, instead of copying genetics); but the authors have asserted they are a different species all together and that the Tuffles remain extinct. *The psychic power that Baddack is infected with on Kanassa is redistributed - Salagir claims that Baddack's psychic power has no actual purpose in his movie (ex. with or without his powers, Baddack still gets ambushed by Dodoria's soldiers and Dodoria himself, still go home battle-damaged knowing that Freeza has betrayed the Saiyans, and still ends up dying at Freeza's hands). Thus, DBM continuity asserts that Baddack DID NOT receive his psychic visions in any other universe, EXCEPT in Universe 3 where the changes to the storyline are noticeably affected by Baddack's visions. The psychic power is also not transferred by pressure-pointing, rather it must "infect" the host. *Pan has been altered in Universe 18 because Salagir did not like the GT design of Pan. This version of Pan is still trained, but is less serious and more like her grandfather, showing more childlike behavior than her GT self. *Garlic, his son, Meta Coola, Janemba, and Turles have, so far, made no appearance in the storyline, and may or may not exist in DBM continuity due to their loose connection to the DBZ storyline. Category:Multiverse